


Deadly Deal

by SadisticCupcake



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Japanese Character, Russian character, Russo-Japanese War, historical fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadisticCupcake/pseuds/SadisticCupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...Do we have a deal...?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadly Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Another "presentation" for my history class.

I scratched my arm idly in boredom while listening to a male Japanese citizen ramble on and on nonstop. He spoke fast, but I could catch every word he was preaching. Do this with Port Arthur, and share this… In short, the Japanese man sitting in front of me was attempting to negotiate the regions both they and us, the Russians, wanted for population purposes.

“…Do we have a deal, sir?” the man asked.

A laugh escaped from within me and I gave him a half smirk. “You are joking, no?” I questioned back. “Of _course_ we do _not_ have a deal!” I could see all the hope in his dark brown eyes immediately vanish as they dulled, and I could feel my smirk widen. “You think we are _that_ stupid to allow this area to slip through our fingers?”

The male before me was visibly shaking and he picked at the dirt under his filthy nails. “N-No, sir!” he exclaimed. “Th-That’s not what we believe…”

My smirk abruptly fell when my blue-grey eyes locked with the Japanese man’s. “Good,” I replied slowly, pulling my gun out of its holster from my side. I held my weapon with a steady hand and got it ready to shoot at any time while having it aimed right between his dark as chocolate eyes. “Now, get out of here before I have my men cleaning up your puny brains and dump your body into the closest body of water.” Pressing the gun forward, I then added, “…or shall you be made as a warning to your fellow men instead?”

 


End file.
